


A night with the bosses son.

by orphan_account



Series: kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Out, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: one night when Rodger goes over to Samson’s quarters to have some drinks trying to get to know the future director, he shows up early and sees a chance he can’t pass up.





	A night with the bosses son.

Rodger soon gets back to work and finally home reluctantly getting ready for the night with his wife "do I really have to go?... you know I'm not one for being social"

She nods “he’s our future director and a good friend, just go for me?” She bats her eyes at him... god dam it she’s adorable

Rodger sighs "Okay okay fine but I better get a foot rub tonight," He chuckles

She winks at him “you’ll get more than your feet rubbed if your lucky” she combs her hair back but starts being sick In a bin

Rodger holds her hair back "... are you all right?"

She nods “I think I've got food poisoning from lunch...you go on without me, tell him we’ll have to reschedule”

Rodger sighs "why can't I stay here and take care of you?"

Martha wipes her mouth on a cloth “because he’ll think we’re standing him up”

Rodger pinches his nose bridge "all right fine you get your rest" he kisses her forehead and gets ready hopping he can just make a short appearance and go home, He checks the time on the way out, 5:20, that’s early so hopefully he has cooked nothing yet.

Rodger gets to his house and knocks wanting to just go home already

He can hear someone moving around in there, he walks in, his table is set for dinner for 3, salad and wine, he can hear someone in the room to his left

Rodger sighs "oh uh um Martha isn't feeling well...she thinks she got food poisoning"

He can’t hear a response, maybe poke his head in, he might be asleep

Rodger pokes his head in the door "Uh hello?"

Samson is in the shower, one hand over his mouth eyes closed as the water hits him, his other hand wrapped around his girthy cock pumping away. Rodger feels frozen, the hairs on his neck standing up, his shorts feel tight and his whole body is telling him to get closer Rodger blushes as he moves closer trying to be silent his eyes fixed on the other mans' cock He can hear him grunt shifting his wrist but halts, he looks to Samson’s face to see him looking at him out of the corner of his eye, Rodger ducks down his heart beating out of his chest a blush on his face as he goes to run out

he can feel someone grab him by his hair “didn't know you were into voyeurism” he nips the lobe of his ear pulling him against his body, his hard cock pressing between his legs

Rodger gasps and blushes deeply "I-Im not I mean I-I..." He's practically frozen as his pants get tighter

He kisses his neck letting go of his hair and shifting his hand down his top rubbing his chest, then down his shorts to cup Rodger cock “I will ask you this once...do you want this?”

Rodger groans "I-I..." He looks into Samson's eyes his heart practically beating out of his chest "... y-yes"

he smiles down to him giving him a kiss, their tongues meet and swirl together briefly before Samson pulls him back by his hair lightly "bedroom is on the right...go take your clothes off, I need to dry off quickly" Rodger just nods and goes to the bedroom he can't believe this is happening his heart keeps racing forgetting about Martha for a moment as he undresses himself never being claimed by a man before he knows he's always wanted this but it's always been so wrong. it's a neat room, signal bed with blue and white sheets like everyone else, a desk with a terminal on, a packet of smokes, a bottle of whisky and a glass on it. only thing that stands out is the prewar bottle of baby oil on his bedside table, Rodger just stares at the baby oil getting lost in thought being half dressed at this point on in his boxers forgetting what he's doing at the moment

he snaps out of it when a warm pair of hands wrap around him, one stroking his chest and the other reaching for his cock stroking it lightly in his boxers "I've got Viagra if you wanna let loose.." he licks the ridge of his ear giving it a slight nip at the tip

Rodger moans as he feels the warm hands on him "I-i uhm....I'm new at this" He blushes deeply feeling almost embarrassed

he nods "I guessed so. I've taken one already, lets get you prepped hmm?" he pushes him onto the bed, flat onto his belly, he can feel Samson yank his boxers down draping a finger across his spine stopping at the tail bone, he leans over him, their bodies touching, Rodger can feel Samson's cock pressing against his back "don't worry, I'm not going in dry..." he flips him so they are face to face, blond fluffy hair pushed back wet, clean shave and big blue eyes beaming down at him, he didn't know he could have felt any more naked after he took Rodger's boxers off.Rodger just stares into his eyes lost and blushing deeply his mind going blank as this all feels natural him biting his lip from the nerves

he puts a free hand on his cheek and leans into a kiss, more than last time, more passion, more lust. Rodger kissing back at this point lost interest the list his arms wrapping around Samson as the kiss his hand running through his blonde hair, Samson lets his hands wonder against Rodger's body, smoothing his chest then shifting both hands down he pull's Rodger's ass apart using one finger to tease his hole as he grinds against him their shafts twitching at the touch, Rodger moans as he curls the new feeling taking over his body at this point "mmm oh god"

Samso grunts in his ear "god you're so tight, I'm worried I'll just blow when I slide in..."

He moans and blushes panting already "...i-I feel like I'm gonna blow as soon as you do,"

he grins at him, then grabs him by his thighs and pushes him back so his ass is level with his cock as he leans up onto his knees. he rests one of Rodger's leg on his shoulder using the free hand to press the tip of his cock against Rodger's oozing hole. Rodger moans loudly at this his body practically melting in Samson's arms as he blushes and squeals, he slides in slowly sinking all the way in to the base of his cock "ugh god... this is fucking bliss already" he pushes his hair back, the pale skin on his cheeks now red with lust, he thrusts, slowly at first, teasing, testing, trying to make him beg. then he slams into him and starts at a rougher pace grinding into him

Rodger moaning, whimpering, drooling at this point "Oh good uhhh ahhhh! Mmm p-please ah!" he pins him down by his shoulders and just pounds him into the head board not holding back, panting and moaning under his breath

Rodgers a mess at this point moaning like a mad man, his legs twitching as he comes close to climax his arms wrapped around him

he pulls him into a kiss, whispering into his ear "come for me, come for me you tight fuck you". Rodgers eyes close locked shut as he finally cums his whole body twitching, Samson finishes shortly after panting as he pulls out and sits up "christ... that was intense"

Rodger pants and sits up trying to clean the drool off of him "... t-that was... amazing" his eyes widen when he realizes what he's done "... oh my God Martha..."


End file.
